Little Secrets
by Emma Cameron
Summary: It's been 2 years since gradusation and thats been two years of secrets. When Sean returns to town he is face with something he never expected. More Chapters too come. R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Emma Nelson glared over her textbooks blankly. She could hear the baby cry in the other room.

"I am never going to finish this chapter," she muttered

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Snake offered, "You just worry about your midterms"

"Thanks" She said with a week smile

She glanced back at her book. College was a lot tougher than she ever thought. Environmental Politics should have been her favorite class, but for some reason she just couldn't focus on it.

She began taking notes when she could hear a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes and answered it.

** What Now she thought to herself**

She opened the door. It was Manny. She seemed to be the only one who was going to school locally besides Emma, which helped to mend their once broken friendship.

Manny stood in the door way with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Hello Manny" Emma said. She knew something was up.

"Oh My God, Emma1" She exclaimed "You will not guess who I just bumped into'

"Who?"

"Sean Cameron"

Emma stood stunned, staring at Manny with a big smirk on her face.

"Sean?" Emma asked, stunned

"Yeah, he's back in town for a few weeks with his brother, they have some business stuff or something... I really wasn't listening... but he did ask about you"

"Me? Why?"

Emma and Sean hadn't seen, let alone talked to each other in almost 2 years. They had dated through senior year, but got in a fight and broke up just before he left to go work with his brother.

"Because he LOVES you, Emma" Manny said in a dreamy voice.

"No, he doesn't... he cant"

"Emma, he needs to know"

"Know what?"

"About Sean Jr"

Emma glanced in to the living room where she saw Snake holding his grandson on his lap. Emma had never intended on being a mother so young and on her own, because she knew how hard it was for her own mother.

"Sean Jr. is my business" Emma said, "Sean decided to leave to work with his brother and I couldn't stop him"

"He never even knew you were pregnant," Manny reminded her "If he had known---"

"I know!" Emma cut her off "but if he didn't want to stay for me, then how could expect him to stay for a baby"

Manny gave a sigh

"Emma, don't be stubborn" She said "tell him. Here this is where he is staying"

She handed her a small piece of paper with the Address to the York Hotel on it.

"I don't know Manny"

"TELL HIM"


	2. revelation

_**Chapter 2**_

Sean Cameron walked down good old Degrassi Street. There were so many memories here. Two Years away from this place seemed like a lifetime. It been hard for him to come back here, and he had tried so many times, but there was always something stopping him. Emma.

He loved her so much and he had always hated how they ended things. He remembered it clear as day...

August- 2 yrs prior-

_Sean and Emma held hands as they entered the going away party for JT. Sean could feel how sweaty Emma's palms were._

"_You Okay?" He asked_

_Her mind was someplace else._

"_Emma?" he said, trying to get her attention_

"_Huh?"_

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah fine"_

"_Okay... I love you," He reminded her_

"I love you too" She said 

_Sean was nervous too. He had just found out he got a job working in Alberta with his brother... a job that he could earn good money at to eventually go to college and make something of himself... for Emma._

_Later that evening they finally got a chance to be alone. Sean took a deep breath._

"_I am moving to Alberta," he blurted out._

_This wasn't the way he wanted to tell her._

"_What?!?" Emma said, stunned._

"_I got a job with my brother and I need to move there by the end of the week"_

"_What about Me? Us? What about that?" She cried_

"_There can still be an us, it's just going to be harder"_

"_It can't be any harder than it already is!"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Nothing. It means nothing... just like this relationship"_

"_Emma, what do you want me to do? I am not going to school like you. That's not an option for me"_

"_Well then this relationship isn't an option for me!" She said as she stormed out_

"_Emma!" He called behind her._

-Back to Present-

Sean stared at Degrassi Community School.

"Seanny come here" He heard a voice behind him say

He turned around and saw Emma at the playground with a tolder about 1or so years old.

She must be babysitting He thought to himself

He wasn't sure if he should approach her or not. She obviously didn't see him. He slowly started walking towards her.

"Seanny come to mommy" she said

"Mommy?" Sean said aloud

Emma whipped her head around

"Sean..." She said

She could feel her heart beating a millions miles an hour. This was not supposed to be the way he found out.

This was not what he ever expected.

Please review... more to come if you like it....

This is my first FanFic, so be honest, but kind ï


	3. what's a girl to do?

"Emma...What is this?" Sean said still flabbergasted.

He wasn't sure how to react. He could feel his blood starting to boil. How could Emma do this to him?

"Sean....I..I...I...I'm so sorry," Emma stuttered.

"Is he mine?" Sean said, starting to get heated.

Emma just nodded her head as she looked at the ground. She couldn't get the words out.

She felt as though she was going to cry or throw up. Sean just shook his head in disbelief or disgust she couldn't tell.

"I gotta go" Sean said.

He ran off towards the main road. Emma didn't even try to get him. She knew he would need time to cool down. She knew she had screwed up.

XXX

Emma walked in her front door with little Sean in her arms.

"How was the playground?" Spike asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

She took one look at Emma's face and knew something was wrong.

"What happened, honey?" She asked

"I saw Sean" Emma told her as she put her son into his play pen. "he... never knew"

"Knew what?" Spike inquired

"About Sean Jr"

"What? I thought you told him. I thought you said he didn't want anything to do with being a father so soon"

"I lied"

Emma started bawling. She felt as though her waorld was spinning out of control. She had always tried to do what was right and now it was all blowing up in her face Spike gently put her arms around her daughter.

"it's okay" She said "Everything will be ok"

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Snake offered, he knew this was a pretty intense mother daughter moment.

Sean stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at this feet.


	4. What Have We Come to?

Sean looked up at Snake.

"Umm... is Emma here?" He asked

"Uhhh...yeah...come in," Snake offered unsurely

Sean entered the front hall as Snake poked his head into the living room where Spike and Emma her sitting.

"Emma?" Snake said cautiously

She looked up with her tear filled eyes to see Sean standing in the hall. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Can we talk?" Sean asked softly

"I think we ought to go check up what Jack is up to" Snake Said, motioning to Spike with his head. "We'll let you two have some privacy"

Spike and Snake headed upstairs to check on their son while Sean and Emma sat awkwardly in silence.

"What... how..." Sean tried to start. "Why?"

Emma kept her head hung low in disappointment.

"I don't know" She said, "I am so sorry"

"I don't care about sorry, Emma." He said sternly. "I care about why you didn't tell me"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because. Because you were leaving and there was nothing I could do to keep you here"

"You could have told me about the baby"

"But I didn't want you to stay for the baby, I wanted you to stay for me"

Sean stopped and looked at Emma. She was the world to him; this was not how he wanted things to end up.

"I left for you" he said honestly

"What?" she said caught off guard.

Sean Moved closer to her.

"I wanted to make something of my self for you" he told her. "I wanted to be someone you could rely one, someone who could support you and give you the life you deserve."

"Sean, I never asked that of you. I have always loved you they way you are"

Emma's eyes began to well back up with tears.

"I never meant to keep this from you" She told him "I just got scared and confused and I though I was doing what was best"

Sean could never stand to see her cry. She brought her into him and held her.

"It's ok." He said, comforting her "I would never have wanted you to be scared or confused. I am sorry that you felt like you had to go through this alone"

He gently kissed her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I Love you too," She said

Sean leaned in and kissed Emma cautiously. Unsure whether this was really happening. She pulled him tighter. Little Sean let out a little sound of glee, which caused Emma to giggle mid-kiss. She pulled away and went over and picked up her son.

"Say 'hi' to daddy" she said bringing him to Sean.

Sean chuckled. He couldn't believe it.

"Daddy" he said, letting it all sink in as he took his son in his arms.

Emma smiled as she saw the father and son instantly bond. This was a day she thought she could only dream of.


End file.
